


Indie Rockers

by windyeol



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Biting, Car Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Written in an Hour, biting kink, fan wonho, rockstar kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyeol/pseuds/windyeol
Summary: "I found blood and I saw stars / All in the backseat of your car / And I told you it was love / But you won’t know the truth."Kihyun spots a pair of eyes in the audience that he just can't look away from.Based on MGMT's song Indie Rokkers.





	Indie Rockers

The heavy bass and drums shook the entire building. The mix of voices and instruments within it united to make a messy melody.

A man with ash-brown hair strummed his electric guitar, looking blankly at his audience. His voice rasped and rose depending on the notes. He’d connect his gaze to those, who’d scream out his name.

“Kihyun!”

…Only to be followed up by an even louder scream of excitement or joyful tears.

He wouldn’t linger long for the most part, until his eyes shifted to a black-haired guy in the front row. The fan seemed excited and shouted quite often throughout the concert, but he stilled almost completely during _this_ song. The sensual lyrics had him biting his lip, staring at the way Kihyun’s fingers moved.

It took a while for the fan to look back up to the singer’s face, only to realise the performer has been inspecting him the whole time. The darkness of the room hid the red hue painting his face.

As the guitar solo kicked in, the two couldn’t look away. One’s pupils dilated. The other had to harshly swallow back the lump in his throat. It was like a game that neither of them wanted to lose.

Kihyun continued singing directly at his fan with a smirk, still not breaking eye contact. No one but the two of them knew that those erotic lyrics were directed specifically to him at this very moment. The singer knew he won when the guy closed his eyes and visibly shivered with a heavy sigh.

The empty parking lot was occupied by a single car, hosting two flushed bodies in its backseat. Kihyun had both of his hands against his fan’s cheeks, lightly grinding against him. His lips were aggressive, craving for more to explore. He slid his right hand down the fan’s neck, leaning in to nibble on his ear.

“What’s your name, love?” Kihyun smirked when he heard a small whimper.

“H-Hoseok.” The fan could barely speak, his hormones driving him wild.

All Kihyun did was hum and moved towards Hoseok’s neck, kissing the spot just above his collarbone. Hoseok’s hand instinctively reached for the ash-brown hair, gripping it and pushing the head closer.

The neediness made Kihyun’s legs shake with arousal.

Complying, his teeth sunk into the flesh softly, being unsure how far he can take this. But the way Hoseok was shaking, pulling on his hair even harder than before and barely whispering out a ‘please’…

Kihyun’s teeth bit deeper, sucking on the skin with force. The man under him started breathlessly panting, moving his hands down the singer’s body and digging his fingers into his hips. Only when Kihyun’s tongue felt blood running from the bruise did Hoseok finally moan out.

Everything seemed like a blur. Clothes were being throw around to each corner of the car. Each little move made them feel hotter. The windows were starting to steam. The only sounds to be heard – skin hitting against skin, heavy breathing and an occasional cry of pure pleasure.

Kihyun’s arms were wrapped around Hoseok’s neck while the latter’s hand was hiding in between their torsos. Kihyun’s mind was a jumbled mess, not being able to comprehend anything else that wasn’t this feeling of ecstasy.

“F-Fuck, I-I love you…” The singer moaned right into fan’s ear.

Hoseok tensed, bringing the smaller body even closer.

The end was like a quick, but powerful white flash. Kihyun was shaking as all the adrenaline hit him all at once, making him come back to reality. He rested against Hoseok’s shoulder, collecting his thoughts about his out of the blue confession.

He felt bad. He felt angry. He shouldn’t be saying things like this to a fan when he doesn’t mean it. He feared to lead people on, make them think that this was more than a ‘spur of the moment’ thing.

He hoped that Hoseok could somehow read the silence in the air and would understand what it meant. Despite the dirty and shameless lyrics he may sing, Kihyun was bad at explaining his thoughts and emotions through words.

**Author's Note:**

> this is another short fic i wrote for lily this time in like an hour, it's pretty bad and barely reviewed so i apologize, i love u all mwah.


End file.
